Elsword: Crossroads
by SeraphimBeatz
Summary: The Elgang are temporarily finished with their journey, they reside in Hamel for a while until new intel on the lost El shows up. Feelings are shown after years of fighting in battles together and everyone has ties to similar people, paths cross and decisions have to be made. Which path to take? YURI & YAOI WARNING! Lemon is surely in this. You have been warned!
1. What the hell is going on!

**Miharu: Another New Story! I've had this one planned for almost a Month now...XD But the idea how to play it out changed amongst the weeks and I came up with this!**

**Aisha: This is...Oh my god Miharu what did you do to the pairing community...?**

**Miharu: I combined it~**

**Raven: This is surely going to be an interesting story.**

**Miharu: I decided to have every sort of be their dark classes, Except for me and yes I'm in the story, For the hell of it. Elsword and...That's it yeah, Just me and Elsword.**

**Eve: So, I am a Code Nemesis**

**Elsword: I am going to be the beloved Rune Slayer**

**Miharu: ELsword stop being so conceited, I'm going to be a altered Weapon Huntress, I decided to change her orignal form into the one I described here. **

**Raven: I am a Reckless Fist. Though I don't seem to act as crazy for some odd reason**

**Miharu: That may come in later~**

**Rena: I won't be in this chapter but I will be a Night Watcher.**

**Chung: I will be my favorited class by the girls and apparently guys, which is Deadly Chaser..**

**Aisha: and I'm Miharu's favorite class! Void Princess!**

**Miharu: You sure are! ;D Now Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**What the hell is going on!**

* * *

I walked into the living room twirling one of my Silver shooters casually while whistling a knowing tune. My whistling was soon overcome by the shouting of Eve and Aisha yelling, I covered my ears and a scowl appeared on my face and I bared my teeth glaring at them, it was early in the morning and I had just gotten up. They were bickering and I found it odd how two good friends were arguing like this. It wasn't the petty arguing either.

"Stay away from him! He doesn't even like you! You two argue all the time!" I heard Eve shout dramatically, her fists were balled and she bared her teeth grinding on them slightly and clenching her jaw. Aisha stood shocked and hurt, she held her head down and I saw tears stream down her cheeks. I felt a slight pang of hurt in my heart, she balled her fists up and she grinded on her teeth.

"As if you can talk! You're the one who beats him down for being his self! Who would want to be with someone who they can't be themselves around, huh?!" Aisha retorted back strongly and Eve took a step back and her eyes became wide with disbelief. Her eyes seem to water before they were filled with anger, that's when she tackled Aisha to the ground and began pulling at her pony tails the ribbon falling out, Aisha grabbed Eve's hair and threw her into the couch and I jumped out of the way shocked. Eve climbed up holding her arm and part of her armor had torn. She leaped at Aisha again and they began clawing at each other like cats. Eve reaching and ripping the shoulder piecing and neck covering from Aisha's outfit and Aisha constantly kicked Eve in the stomach cracking her armor.

I knew this had to break up and both of them were going to be severely hurt. I walked over and grabbed them by the collar hoisting them in the air, I was extremely tall now I was shorter than Aisha when I met all of them, that's when I was 13…I'm 17 years old now and I've grown a good foot and a half. They still drastically tried to reach at each other and I scowled. "Knock it off! What the hell are you two arguing about?! You two are damn near best friends and your fighting like cats!" I spat out and I gritted my teeth staring angrily at both of them, mainly Eve because she threw the first attack.

"It's about my soon to be lover!" Eve shouted proudly and I scoffed, I set them on the ground roughly and sighed putting my hands on my hips, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. I looked up eventually my face void of emotion now ready to hear this. "Who is this supposed lover?" I asked with a roll of my eyes, Eve pouted and crossed her arms, turning sharply away from me her hair swishing with it. "Elsword of course!" I blinked once, then twice, my jaw slacked, "….Eh?" I looked between the both of them pointing a finger lazily, "But, Aisha I thought you hated Elsword's guts…" Aisha looked down blushing shyly and I felt heat rise to my cheeks, she was really cute sometimes.

"I know, but recently he's been getting to me, Even though he stopped his training in magic for working with Cornwell, I, began liking his personality a lot…" I smiled softly at her, she seemed very sincere in her likings for Elsword and the both of them had been together for a long time and been through a lot, since back in Ruben Village, and we're in Hamel, my home. But what about Eve? "Eve what's your reason…?" I tilted a head and she rolled her eyes slightly and scoffed. "Elsword was the one who woke me from my slumber and was my first friend, I was lonely and he was stubborn enough to stick by me…It was only a matter of time before I developed feelings." I blinked again; I rubbed my head and thought about it. "Well Elsword isn't exactly ready for a relationship, if you know what I mean, he's a Warrior, he's been through endless battles and wars since Age 13….and he's 18 now…It's been 5 years…" I gazed at the ceiling. We had been together for so many years fighting; we still needed to find the El, where ever it had gone. My thoughts were interrupted by Eve's hands slamming on the table. "But eventually he has to settle down!" My eyes went wide, "'Settle down'? Like for a family? Eve no offense but I'm sure you can't bare children." Eve stared at me and scowled; I took a step back and held my hands up defensively. "Chung you're harsh…" Eve smiled sadly and frowned slightly. I should've held that in.

"Yo Chung, What happened to the girls did they fight?" Elsword raised a hand waving as he walked in casually wearing his leather vest as usual and having his hair down. It was the way he had it before when him and Aisha were training in magic, He no longer held Cornwell in his sheath, so that meant he quit working with him and followed Aisha's example! That was awfully sweet...He had his bands in his hair like before, but he hadn't changed his vest yet, though his pants were changed and his Rune Slayer tattoo was forming slightly on his muscular shoulders again. Eve and Aisha turned sharply towards him, Eve rushed to him and hugged him tightly and possessively, I visibly sweat dropped Aisha rubbed her arm shyly and blushed turning away from him, I gave her a soft smile and she smiled back at me softly.

"Actually yes, they did," I turned to the side and grinned slightly letting a chuckle escape. "Over you." Elsword raised an eyebrow and looked at Eve who was smiling at him triumphantly and at Aisha who wasn't meeting his eyes still, he frowned slightly looking at her and seemed in thought, trying to figure out her odd attitude, he brushed Eve off and walked past the two. He stopped in front of me.

Elsword put a hand on my shoulder and stared in my eyes, he winked at me in a flirtatious way and my mouth opened, my eye twitched and I let out a nervous laugh, "I love your hair style Chung, and fits you as always." He walked past me and patted me forward on my lower back, but I had a feeling it was supposed to be my butt. I stood stiff and my eye still twitched. I closed my eyes and balled my fist, gritting my teeth and my eyebrow twitched now, almost as if a anime anger pulse appeared. "ELSWORD WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I shouted and I could hear his boisterous laughter, I let out a sound of growling as I took a side glance at him and my teeth bared. I sighed in defeat as he left and stared at Aisha, who was staring at me blinking. I became nervous and began sweating.

"What is it Aisha?" I asked nervously she smiled softly at me, it seemed soft and sad and I tilted my head in confusion, "I knew it…" Aisha spoke quietly and tears welled up in her eyes. "He's always liked you since the beginning, though…" Aisha smirked and her tears seemed to dry slightly, "I never knew he would play for the same team." My eyes widened and my face flushed I felt cornered and back into a wall. Aisha just smirked at me again and my heart started racing, I knew Elsword used to give me certain…looks at times but actually have the hots for me? "I need to sit down…better yet lay down, I'm going upstairs…" Aisha and Eve waved me off "Don't let Elsword get aggressive and push you to a corner Chung!" They sang out, I stopped on the dime and images started flashing in my mind of that happening, I became tipsy and almost lost my balance I continued up the stairs wobbly…

**POV SWITCH! || Aisha!**

I smiled and looked at my hand clutching it slightly. My eyes lowered and I yawned, I felt a hand on my shoulder to see Eve's golden eyes staring at me deeply and I began flushing for a slight reason, I blinked a few times and she got this surly smile on her face. I rubbed my temples and backed up slightly brushing her hand away, holding my arms out as I spoke "Hey look Eve-" "Aisha-Chan~!" Eve lowered her head and giggled slightly and I shivered noticeably and backed up again holding my hands up defensively. She looked up at me and her eyes were almost a pink color of love and she leaped in the air and gave me the most girlish hug and rubbed her face into my small breasts which was making me extremely uncomfortable. She was making sounds of happiness and hugged me close, I patted her head cautiously wondering if she was malfunctioning or something. She looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Aisha-Chan! I'm sorry I made you so upset and angry! I was arguing with you because I know Elsword is no good for you!" She pouted and stared up at me a twinkle in her eyes, I blinked and a pink tint decorated my cheeks at her selfishness of the situation but her care of it. "Honestly, I was jealous Aisha-Chan…" She looked at me blushing slightly and I let a nervous smile show, what was she jealous about honestly? "Eve-san…What were you Jealous about…why were you jealous is what I meant to ask…" I said more of a statement than a question, her cheeks became more flared and she looked away, a pout on her lips and her cheeks puffed out. "Because I like you…" Eve mumbled out embarrassed. My heart raced and stopped, then raced again. I blinked once, twice, then rapidly. I backed up slowly staring at her with nothing but shock on my features I tripped and began backing up to a wall as she stared at me seductively, she walked towards me slowly and got on her knees, cupping my face in her hand and her eyes became half-lidded.

"Eve-san…What are you-" I was interrupted when Eve moved forward and kissed me passionately holding my face in place, I struggled to get away but I soon found myself melting in it and I slowly stopped resisting. Soon before I knew it, it was becoming a heated make-out session and Eve was on top of me, panting and flushed. My hair splayed out on the floor messily as I panted and stared up at her, she smirked at me and I turned away shyly. I heard a platter crash against the ground and I jumped.

"What are you two doing?!" Miharu shouted loudly, my eyes widened and I quickly removed myself from under Eve and Eve just gave out a irritated noise and looked at Miharu in a hated way. She stood eyes widened and her mouth agape, I blushed more and she cleared her throat picking her platter up which she was cleaning. "I'm…sorry for interrupting your session, but if it's not to much to ask can you guys go upstairs and continue…That shocked me quite a bit." She looked away blushing and turned away her dimmed orange eyes now a bright red, I stared at her eyes curiously and she paled slightly, she backed away and I began walking to her examining for any changes, "Miharu…why are your eyes red? They're usually a dim orange. What happened?" I saw that she began sweating slightly and shook her head nervously. "It's nothing Aisha-san…" Her bangs were longer and one side went down to her neck her hair wasn't as fluffy as before, more straight, She had a high rising ponytail that arched down behind her calves, it fanned out rising in the middle and extending in length to the left and right. I blinked at her new appearance, it fit her, I also took noticed that her womanly physique had changed for the better, her bust larger and hips wider with more feminine muscular legs and arms. Her skin seemed softer just by looking at it.

"What's with the change of appearance…? You look so different…" I drawled out unintentionally. Eve got up and walked casually and stared at me, giving a surly smile at Miharu as she examined her, Miharu stared at her confused. "What's wrong Eve-san?" She asked curiously as she reached down and picked up the platter. Her Weapon Huntress outfit seemed to fit a lot tighter, her black leather rider suit unzipped that showed most of her bust and the long sleeved heeled boots seemed to fit her legs better. "Your appearance changed for the better that's for sure. Who are you trying to impress?" Eve said slyly and Miharu blushed slightly then it faded away as she closed her eyes scowling slightly. "What do you mean? I am not trying to impress anyone." She was still bent down as Raven came in from the backyard glass door from his morning training session. As he closed the door he sighed he had his eyes closed, but when he straightened his posture and opened his eyes all he saw was Miharu's butt in front of him. His face fumed up and I could almost hear steam coming out his ears. He began sweating and had a nervous look in his eyes. Eve began snickering and Miharu looked confused at her.

"Eve-san, what is so funny?" Eve just began giggling covering her mouth as Raven's expression became more comical, I couldn't help but giggle also, curious Miharu turned around and she saw Raven right there, she blinked and her face fumed, she turned around so quickly she fell on her butt and fell, in the process her long leg tripped Raven acciendently and his eyes widened as he fell on top of her, his face hitting right on Miharu's boobs causing her to yell out in pain. Raven on the other hand was okay since he had such a soft landing. He held his head up rubbing it slightly. He blinked and stared under him at Miharu who was flushing. Her expression became slowly angry she scowled baring her teeth, "Anata hentai fakku de nani o shite iru ka?!" Miharu punched him so hard he went flying through the patio door breaking it causing the glass to shattered. She held her breasts as she got up blushing harshly but that angry expression still there. Raven got up slightly dizzy.

Eve crossed her arms and leaned back casually. "Wow your inner Japanese came out suddenly." Miharu stared at her darkly, "Quiet…" Raven came in holding his head. "Jeez Miharu you didn't have to punch me so hard! It was acciendent!" He gave Miharu a look over taking in her new appearance "When did your appearance change so much by the way? I didn't even recognize you at first." She flushed and shook her head, she went upstairs giving a quiet goodbye. We heard her door close and we stared at each other.

"Well now that that ordeal is over with…"Eve smirked at me in a surly way I flushed harshly. "Can we continue upstairs Aisha-Chan~" Raven's eyes widened and his mouth opened his sword dropped and clattered on the floor. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED WHEN I WAS TRAINING?!" I couldn't help but giggle with Eve.

**POV SWITCH! || Chung!**

_Elsword likes me…He…Likes me…He Likes…me….He Li- _There was a knock on the door and I jumped, I walked to my door and opened it only to see the Fiery eyes of Elsword shining brightly at me, I paled visibly and I shut the door in his face walking back as if nothing happened, I let out a nervous laugh faking as if I didn't even see him. Elsword opened the door and smirked at me in a seductive way that made my body burn in heat. Why was I reacting this way I had no idea but for some reason I couldn't tear myself away from his dominating eyes. It was mesmerizing. I backed up slightly as he walked closer, I fell on my bed and gasped, Elsword locked the door and crawled on top of me and I turned away shyly, I felt to weak around him to do anything for some reason and I don't understand why he had this effect on me.

"Elsword….What are you doi-" Elsword pressed his lips against mine in a heated kiss and my eyes widened as I tried hard to push him off of me but he was just to strong. I couldn't get him off and I was slowly loosing my will power to resist as well. WHY WAS THIS HAPPENING?!

* * *

**Miharu: So ending it there 3**

**Rena: Oh my god you combined Yuri and Yaoi with the regular boy x girl pairings...Miharu I love you...**

**Miharu: I love you too Rena ;D**

**Aisha: I can't believe Elsword likes Chung that way **

**Miharu: Fun fact. That Pairing is actually legit...**

**Everyone else: WHAAAAAAAT**

**Miharu: Yeah...eheheh...I was reading one of the manhwa one day and another fun fact, Elsword Class that's used in the manhwa series is always RS so that's his natural chosen path -whispers- Thank you sex gods.**

**Elsword: What was that?**

**Miharu: Nothing~! Anyways, Elsword was always winking at Chung in a flirtatious like way, it was always like hearts around him when Elsword winked at him and Chung would always blush hard, one time Chung punched him in the face hard and he flew into a wall...I thought I almost died laughing xD The thing that's odd. Elsword is a Rune Slayer when Chung is still his base class.**

**Chung: Interesting...WAIT DOES THAT MEAN ELSWORD IS LEGITLLY GAY?!**

***REACTION SHOT***

**Aisha: That would explain why he argues with me all the time..**

**Everyone but Elsword: -staring at Elsword-**

**Elsword: I could be Bi who knows! That information isn't revealed yet!**

**Miharu: I swear if Elsword actually turns out to be Bi...Koreans have to be the best game creators for characters on the planet to make a Boy character actually Bi and flirtatious...-coughs-andhot-coughs-**

**Elsword: WHat was that Miharu?**

**Miharu: Nothing~! Anyways hope you enjoyed! Ja ne~!**


	2. Change of Personality

**Miharu: Finally! I was able to finish this! **

**Raven: You may want to explain what this chapter has...**

**Miharu: OH OF COURSE! Be aware! There is Lemon mainly in this chapter! Meaning there is Described sex content in this chapter, I'll let you know in every chapter if there is any Lemon OR Lime in the chapter.**

**Aisha: YOU PUT THAT IN?!**

**Miharu: Well this is a RATED M Story! I meant it when I set it at that rating**

**Chung: Oh yeah you went Rated Mature on their asses.**

**Miharu: Damn straight!**

**Rena: Language...**

**Miharu: Sorry Rena!**

**Eve: I barely appear in this chapter!**

**Miharu: I'm sorry Evey! I'll put you in the next chapter, whenever I can get that up, my sister is being a pain in the ass with the computer, I was only able to get on for a hour today! I usually do a full chapter in one day, not work on it partially.**

**Elsword: Something new huh?**

**Miharu: Yep...HEY QUIET YOU FLIRTATIOUS DEVIANT**

**Elsword:...Well then. Anyways Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**POV || Rena!**

Ah.. I just woke up this morning, it was pretty late in the afternoon, I didn't care though, It was New Years Eve and I was now full of energy ready to party all night at the Royale Castle on Hamel's Pier. It seemed awfully quite though, usually I would hear Elsword and Aisha arguing in the morning…Well it wasn't morning, I walked downstairs and saw Raven sitting at the table idly. He seemed deep in thought, I turned my head in confusion, he seemed maybe slightly disturbed by something? I sat down next to him quietly and he turned his head noticing me, I gave him a soft smile and he weakly smiled back. I put my hand on top of his studying his eyes.

"Raven, what's wrong? It seems like something is bothering you." He paled slightly and my eyes widened, something was wrong to make Raven look like this. Extremely wrong in fact. He was sweating slightly. "Rena…you may think I'm crazy but…" He turned away slightly and his eyebrow creased and pressed his lips together, trying to think of the right words to say, "I believe Miharu is a Vampire…I'm not sure." He clenched his hand into a fist and shook his head. My eyes widened, I hadn't felt a presence like that, but then again I haven't seen Miharu today. "Raven are you sure? I would think I would feel the presence of that." He shook his head and gave me a weak smile, "You haven't seen her today, her eye color changed from that dim orange to a blood red. Her body changed too…to a more.." Raven blushed brightly and shook his head, a smirk came onto my face and I bit back a laugh. "You just have to see her." I nodded. I stood up and began walking upstairs to her room.

I walked down the hallway thinking about what Raven said, I concentrated hard and I did feel a foreign presence…I stopped in front of Miharu's door and knocked on it lightly, I didn't hear anything so I knocked again, when no one answered I became slightly worried, I opened her door slightly examining her room. Her bed sheets were tasseled as if she had a bad nightmare, everything else seemed normal, Apparently she hadn't left the house and she was in here somewhere, "Miharu-Chan! Are you in here?" I heard the door close behind me and lock strangely. My heart skipped a beat and I turned around, No one was there and I raised an eyebrow.

"Miharu-Chan? Are you here?" I stared at the door wide-eyed still feeling her presence in here. But I couldn't see her, The door closing and locking by its self was so odd. I felt as something was hovering over me, I was about to turn around when I felt hands grip my shoulders tightly. My eyes widened in shock and I let out a scared gasp. "M-Miharu-Chan?!" I let out nervously I heard a dark chuckle and my blood ran cold. She turned me around and set me down on her bed. "Stay here, Rena-san…" Miharu looked around the room, I looked at her and Raven was right, she looked and her aura was giving the presence of a Vampire, I visibly gulped, I was in trouble now. She smiled sweetly at me. "Don't worry it'll be okay." She walked to me and cupped my face and my eyes went wide. "Calm down, I just need some blood, I'm going to numb the feel okay?" I nodded slowly and she gave me a quick chaste but deep kiss, I became dazed I felt slightly dizzy and my face flushed. I felt Miharu bite into my neck a little bit later but I could barely feel it, honestly it felt nice. She sucked for a good 3 minutes then stopped, I felt slightly weak and I fell on her chest relaxing. She just rubbed my head lightly. I soon found myself falling asleep.

**POV SWITCH! || Chung!**

I had gotten away from Elsword's lust hungry grip and I was pressed against the wall with the top of my armor slight torn from his sword falling on me. My skin had a slight cut on it from the impact and my Ivory white skin was exposed causing me to shiver slightly from the change of temperature, my muscles were exposed for Elsword's gaze and I felt like swearing at myself. I gritted my teeth and thought deeply, I don't know what had gotten into Elsword, it was like someone had possessed him, I stared in his eyes which seemed to shine a bright blood red. My eyes widened, I knew Elsword's eyes, they weren't blood red like they were now, they were usually a crimson color. Elsword let out a surly smirk and I felt my face heat up, I saw fangs from the opening in his mouth and my eyes widened even more…Had…had Elsword turned into what I think he did?

I grabbed my Silver shooter and wondered briefly if I should shoot him or not, but I got flashes of the intense battles and struggles we all the way back in Ruben Village, how could I shoot someone who've I've been in battles in wars for 5 years? Elsword was always courageous and wouldn't hesitate to help any of us out. I couldn't shoot him, but I needed to get away from him or he was going to seduce me. I looked out my window and shook my head, that was the only way out besides the door, and Elsword was coming from that direction. I somersaulted out the window and landed on my feet gracefully, I held my gun out and backed up as I stared in the window, my back hit someone else, I feared it might've been Elsword so I pulled both of my guns out and aimed quickly nothing but malice in my eyes, I was scared out of my mind but I covered it with anger, it turned out to be Raven, his eyebrow was twitching and he was sweating by how dark and evil I looked. "Chung…Are you okay? It's Raven see?" I lowered my weapon slowly and he let out a breath. I felt someone grabbed me by my arms and raise them in the air above my head. I let out a surprise shock and Raven's eyes widened.

"Elsword what are you doing to Chung?!" Elsword just smirked and put his mouth close to my neck and breathed on it lightly making me shiver oddly. I began sweating and Raven just seemed like he was in a major shock to help me. Sweat trickled down the side of my head, I was defenseless to Elsword, I felt as if I couldn't literally move. "Oh my god, LOOK OUT! AH!" I heard Miharu's voice then I fell to the ground out of Elsword's grip. I hit my head on the ground and my vision became hazy, But I could see Miharu's black hair and outfit and Elsword's red hair under that. It was kind of awkward.

**POV SWITCH! || Miharu!**

After I had drunken some of Rena's blood and regained my strength she had gotten slightly dizzy, when she stood up she bumped into me so hard I went falling out her window! I saw Elsword Chung and Raven below, the first thing I shouted was "Oh my god, LOOK OUT! AH!" I fell on someone but I didn't know who. I felt a odd sensation on my waist and it was kind of giving me a pleasuring wave. I wanted to move away from it but at the same time I didn't. After my head cleared up slightly, I could feel it was hands on my waist and partially on my butt! _Oh my gosh! Why does this feel so good?!_ My vision was still hazy and wavering, I couldn't see anything because I was fading from black to color. I held my head and shook it slightly. "Uhhh…" I groaned out, I blinked my eyes a few times to see captivating red eyes staring at me with a lowered gave and a slight smirk, my face flushed to the same color as the red as the eyes. I felt the hands rubbing against my waist and I bit back a moan. "Wow, Miharu you've matured a bit, huh?" It was Elsword…It was _fucking Elsword. _Feeling on me and staring at me like this, which for some reason sent my hormones on a rollercoaster! I put my hands against his chest trying to push away but his grip was to strong! _What the hell was going on?! I'm a Half-demon I'm stronger than him_! His hands wondered and rubbed against my legs then up to my back, I shivered it pleasure and a slight moan escaped from my lips. I saw Elsword smirk, he parted his lips slightly and I saw his eyes flash a bright red that glimmered before turning back to the blood red I saw previously. My eyes widened at the sight. Something was wrong with him, it was altering his personality or something. I saw fangs poking out of his mouth slightly. "Els-" Elsword cut me off with a passionate deep kiss that had me in another world, I couldn't see anymore. I just felt waves rushing through me. He pulled away slowly and stared at me, I stared at him, my pupils becoming large with lust, the rush that rent through me had me hazy and eventually I couldn't hold on anymore. So I fainted…

**POV SWITCH! || Aisha!**

I stood from the patio door watching the little scene play out before me. From the part when Miharu fell from the window until she passed out, I stared at Elsword with disbelief, he was such a damn flirt now! I thought I would expect this behavior from Raven but, Elsword? What's wrong with him? He was emitting some sort of odd aura or energy, it was making my insides go crazy and I couldn't get this blush from my cheeks to go away! It only increased the closer I got to him. He did something to Miharu with that kiss he gave her, or was he really that good of a kisser? Part of me for some reason wanted him to kiss me like that, just to see how it feels. I shook that thought and stormed over there moving arm and leg in sync. I had a scowl on my expression and I made sure I had my staff ready to be summoned if I needed to literally knock some sense back into Elsword. My insides began spiraling out of control when I got closer and I could feel my cheeks get hotter.

"Elsword what the hell are you doing you pervert! Why are you feeling on Miharu like that!" Elsword looked up at me with a raised eyebrow like it was nothing. He sighed and got up bringing Miharu with him, he picked her up Bridal style and walked over to Chung putting her in his arms. I stared at him with a raised eyebrow, he grabbed my arm tugging on my sleeve slightly, I growled, ready to smack the hell out of him for pulling on my clothes but he came close to me and whispered by my ear. "Meet me in my bedroom…" My eyes widened at his tone of voice, it was husky, and it was VERY alluring. I saw a smirk implanted on his lips, he brushed against my hip slightly with his hand and I shivered. Elsword was such a damn flirt I hated it! I stamped my foot on the ground after I heard the patio door close like a child throwing a tantrum. Chung walked up to me with a sympathetic look. He was worried about me, I gave him a warm smile saying 'I'll be fine.' He stared at Miharu's body and blushed. "I'm…gonna take her to my room and let her rest…I'll keep an eye on her to see if anything changes." I nodded and gave him another warm smile. "That seems like a good idea." He walked into the house and I stared at Raven who was looking at the ground with a scowl on his lips. I became slightly worried so I tugged on his Nasod arm. Before I knew it, the arm wrapped around me bringing me close to him so my chest was pressing against his. I blushed harshly, Raven made a noise of confusion and I looked up, seeing him look around, it seemed as if he just woke up from a sleep. He stared down at me and raised a eyebrow, then he noticed his arm, he let out a nervous laugh and pulled away. "Damn arm…Sorry about that Aisha." I shook my head brushing it off, I was used to it since the day we met. That happened a lot, that arm liked me for some reason. "Raven…you seem slightly upset. Are you alright?" He nodded but seemed thoughtful. "I just, I got kind of jealous when I saw Elsword doing that to Miharu, I'm just trying to figure out why." I smiled and put a hand on my hip resting on it casually. "You've two been through a lot. So it's possible that-" "I doubt that Aisha." He shook his head harshly and I just scoffed. I turned around swaying slightly. "Hey Aisha!" "Eh?" I turned around and raised an eyebrow at Raven. He smiled softly at me, "Thanks for the concern, I appreciate it…" I blushed slightly and just scoffed giving a proud grin. "It's no problem! It's what I do!" He just chuckled lightly and I smiled softly, I walked off back into the house on my way to Elsword's room. I began sweating…

I knocked on his door softly, it opened slightly and I opened my mouth to ask if he was in there. I decided not to and just walk in since he was expecting me. I closed the door behind me as I walked in, I looked around the area of his room, I haven't really been inside his room, it was neater than I imagined, it was plain as well, I saw old swords he used laid across a wall, it was probably nostalgic seeing them every time. I sometimes kept my old wands. I heard some shuffling coming from the closet, I raised a eyebrow and stared at it. Elsword came out rubbing his head as if he hit something, his hair was slightly tussled and honestly it looked adorable on him. He looked at me and my heart sped up to a million beats an hour. He walked up to me and walked behind me slowly, He put his hands around my waist and I let out a sound of anger, "ELSWORD WHAT ARE YOU-MMMPPH!" he covered my mouth and kissed my neck, it dazed me and I became silent. "Calm down…" He whispered in my ear. I could feel his hands wander against the curves of my body and my face heated up. "Aisha…I need to tell you something." I started making mumbling sounds again. I made a sound of confusion wanting to know what he was going to say.

I let out a bit of mumbles sounding like I said 'What is it?' "Something has happened to me…I can't change it…so that's why..." I felt him snap the buckle on my Void Princess Skirt that Angkor provided for me. My eyes widened at when he did that and my heart began beating so fast I could barely even feel anything. My skirt along with all the buckles and garments fell to the floor leaving my bear legs and panties wide out in the open for him to see. I yelled out but it only came out as a muffle. "Sssssh…Quiet Aisha…" His hands wandered down further on my body stopping at the hem of my panties. I started squirming but I couldn't move since he tightened his arms around me. I began sweating at the feeling, It felt so good…I was beginning to melt into it. "You know…I've always liked your body, even though I never said it." My eyes widened and I made a sound of shocked. Him saying that made my heart flutter for some reason. I liked the compliment a lot…"It's very unique…very small breasts but…" I felt his hands wander against my butt and I shivered. "But really wide hips…" I wanted to bite him, But I felt restrained, for some reason I couldn't use magic either! What new power had Elsword obtained?! I felt his hands slip inside my panties and I let out a loud squeak to the new feeling. I never felt this before. It was so foreign to me but I couldn't say that I disliked it. I felt his fingers wandering down lower…I can't even say the amount of panic that's running through me. My eyes were wide. Elsword is much taller than me now so my head rested on his lower shoulder. I felt his finger slip inside me and I let out a loud moan. It felt so _good! _I felt Elsword's lips turn up into a smirk after what he heard, I felt embarrassed, that feeling went away when his finger began thrusting inside of me slowly. I panted, slowly Elsword removed his hand from my mouth, but I didn't bother crying for help. I didn't _want _to, I didn't want him to stop. I never felt so much stress relief in my life. He continued with a steady pace but began going deeper hitting my wall…I felt a slight pain. He moved back from that area careful not to hurt me. He slipped in two fingers and I felt like I was going to melt into bliss. He pulled his fingers out and licked them, I blushed hard and turned away. He picked me up bridal style and laid me on the bed.

I was panting. Elsword had me at his will, which I thought was impossible, and I willingly allowed it. The pleasure he gave me was just worth it. Elsword slipped my panties out and began unzipping his pants. I wasn't to familiar with this sort of interaction but I knew what came next, and my body welcomed it but I was scared, I didn't know what was going to happen or how it'll feel. Elsword leaned down and gave me a deep kiss on the lips, I became dazed and hazy. I felt my hormones become crazier afterwards. Elsword readied his self to enter me and I panted again. He was most likely a inch away from me.

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

_Wow talk about being cockblocked… _Elsword growled under his breath and pulled away zipping his pants up. "Hide under my covers Aisha." I nodded for some reason obeying his order and hid under his blanket. His bed was really soft and comfy, it had his scent and it smelled nice. I smiled feeling slightly sleepy. I heard Elsword open the door. "Oh Hey Elsword. Are you okay?" It was Rena's voice. She checked on everyone every once in awhile. Talk about bad timing. "Yeah, Yeah, I'm fine I was just relaxing, Rena." Elsword said calmly, but I could hear the irritation in his voice. I wanted to laugh, he really had gotten into it. I don't know why but I felt as if we were a couple or something. But with the way he was acting he may do this to the rest of the girls too. If just being near him caused me to feel kind of horny I doubt we'll be able to stop him. "Well alright… Hey Els, your kind of covered in sweat, what are ya doing exactly?" I could hear the honest curiosity in her voice. I bit back a laugh, I'm glad Rena didn't have a strong sense of smell. "Nothing you need to worry about, I was just working with something." Elsword let out a sigh and again I could hear the irritation in it. This was really funny, I've never seen him like this. "Oh…Okay then. I'll leave you be." I could almost feel the happy beaming off of him. "Thank you Rena, later." Elsword closed the door and let out another irritated sigh. "I swear I wish she would quit doing that." He walked over back to the bed and sat on it. Patting on me, I lifted the blanket slowly away from me, he smirked down at me the glint returning to his eyes. My heart raced, he was back in the mood. He grabbed me and laid me flat on the bed spreading my legs open. I only closed my eyes waiting for it. Elsword kissed me on the neck before he unzipped his pants once more.

* * *

**Be aware that Lemon/Lime is appearing for awhile! I am putting this bold text to let you know the area of the text it will be appearing in, if you know you are not supposed to be reading this kind of content, or you feel it would ruin the pairings for you in any kind of way, shape or form. DO NOT READ! Rated M content is up ahead, I have put another paragraph to notify you of when the Lemon/Lime ends! So if you wish to skip over this part, please scroll down til you see the next paragraph, if you do read it, Enjoy~!**

* * *

**POV SWITCH! || Chung!**

I watched Miharu sleep on my bed with a faint blush on her cheeks, I noticed her skin seemed a lot lighter. It was odd, I was used to her being tanned, something did happen to her recently though, my guardian stone was reacting differently around her. I don't think she turned…bad…just her presence was different, her body had changed, she looked a lot more mature. I remembered when I saw Elsword feeling on her hips. I blushed slightly at the memory and shook it away. That was so odd to witness. Miharu seem captivated by him at the time as if she couldn't move. Just like I couldn't. Her hair was splayed out across my bed and she was slightly curled up like a baby, her thumb was close to her mouth and the blush on her cheeks only made the sight cuter. I smiled softly at her. She was really beautiful now that I realized it, she had a serious face when awake, but a baby face when asleep and relaxed, it was two different sides. I felt myself leaning down slightly for some odd reason on instinct. I didn't stop myself. I felt my lips touch hers softly and I deepened the kiss, I cupped her face slightly. What surprised me is when I felt her beginning to kiss back and moan slightly against my lips. I _loved _hearing that sound come from her, I wanted to hear it again. I brushed my thumb against her neck and she moaned again. It motivated me and we started getting engaged in a heated Make-out session, I surprised myself with this. I just came onto her like this and she responded willingly. Both of us had to pull away for air, I pulled back panting my chest heaving hard. She looked up at me with wide eyes and her face more flustered than before.

"C-Chung…? Uuhm….why'd you kiss me?" She asked shyly for some reason I couldn't help but smirk at her shyness, I decided to be coy and come up with a comeback "Why'd you kiss me back?" She pouted at me and it looked adorable. But her serious eyes were back and I couldn't help be a little off set by them. She looked off to the side not meeting my eyes, "You're a good kisser…" Miharu mumbled, my eyes widened, she was really playing hard after she had responded for so long. I just made a sound of approval, she looked back at me and we stared at each other. I felt my heart rate speed up. "Chung.."I already knew what she wanted. "Miharu." She blushed slightly and looked towards the door. I nodded and jogged towards the door locking it. I tapped my guardian stone deactivating my Freiturnier. The white dress down shirt and blue jeans appearing which I had on before. I walked back to her and laid on top of her cupping her face, I began kissing her passionately as she moaned against my touch, I couldn't help but feel slightly smug for making this proud Half-demon bend to my will.

Her back arched as she leaned into my touch, my free hand wandered down her side rubbing on her. My hand stopped at her hip and I gripped on it firmly to prevent her from moving around to much.

"Hot…" She breathed out quietly through our kisses, I saw the zipper on her suit and grabbed it, slowly zipping it down. I saw her skin and how big her breasts actually were. I couldn't lie, my eyes widened to saucer size at it. They literally popped out. I became slightly curious and I rubbed them with my hand gently, she let out at loud moan and I smirked. That was a weak point for her. I began sliding her suit off partially and saw that she had lace black panties on. I shook my head, I was wondering why she had this type of underclothing on. I pulled them down, I looked at her face and she was panting slightly and extremely flushed. I unzipped my pants and saw I had gotten really…turned on by this. I blushed at myself, I didn't even realize it, It was slightly hurting as well. I put two fingers against her entrance and she moaned again. I gestured her to keep it down and she nodded slowly. I couldn't hold back anymore, I was getting extremely horny for some odd reason…it was as if something was in the air that made me react this way. I held her hips down with both of my hands as I slowly put my hardened length inside of her. Her hands gripped onto my wrists tightly and she showed as if she was in pain. I remained still once I was inside of her so she could adjust to the feel of it. She was so tight! It was actually a strain trying to push myself in. I leaned down close to her ear and she squeaked as I moved slightly.

"Miharu…Are you a virgin?" Her eyes widened and she nodded slowly, her face becoming more flustered than they already were, I smirked, I thought someone who looked like this would've lost theirs already. Me being a former prince…well, you could figure out the rest. "Okay, this is going to hurt a lot alright?" She raised a eyebrow in confusion and I smiled at her. I gave a hard thrust breaking her hymen, she yelled in pain and I wait for her to relax, tears brimmed her eyes slightly and I felt slightly bad. "That really hurt Chung…" I nodded "I told you it would." She looked away with what seemed like a permanent blush on her face. I began moving slightly at a slow pace and I could feel her begin to heat up around my length. She moaned lowly and gripped onto me just incase she felt anymore pain. I began speeding up slowly with my thrusts and I could really feel the tightness of her the deeper I went she moaned in rhythm with the maximum reach. "Harder…" She breathed out slowly. I let a smirk show again, I felt a unknown presence come over me and my guardian stone reacted to it. But I didn't even stop. I saw Miharu's eyes widened when she stared at me and I didn't really understand what was wrong. I did as she wanted though and gave more powerful thrusts hitting her wall making her yell out in pleasure. This was absolute _**Bliss**_…

**POV SWITCH! || Aisha!**

"Ah! Elsword!" I yelled Elsword's name out in ecstasy as he sped up with his thrust against me. It was almost another world…This was amazing! My vision was becoming hazy to the point I was almost seeing stars. I was moaning endlessly and my body shook. I could hear his bed begin to squeak under the pressure and I was worried if anyone would hear us. I was covered in a sheet of sweat and I laid back helplessly against his bed, my hair splayed out messily. I felt a swirl of pleasure and turning at the bottom pit of my stomach, no lower than that. It was overwhelming, I felt the strong urge to yell Elsword's name. "Elsword!" I gripped onto his arm and I could feel his length beginning to throb slightly. I let out a series of cries in pleasure as I felt myself reaching another level. I cried out once more and I felt a release, at the same time I felt one from Elsword, coming inside of me. He panted and leaned against me trying to catch his breath. I rested my head on his shoulder and I turned towards him. I saw him smile and he gave me a chaste kiss before pulling out and falling on the bed next to me. For some odd reason I was feeling really hungry.

"Elsword…that was great…But…why did you do it?" I turned slowly to him, my lower body ached badly and I wanted to smack him slightly for doing that to me but I wanted to kiss him dead for the same reason. He turned to me and smirked with a lowered gaze. I felt my face heating up. "Because I wanted to." My eyes widened at his bluntness and I huffed. What a asshole he was! I heard a series of moans from another room and my eyes widened, were weren't the only ones doing this?

"Elsword you're an asshole!" He chuckled and turned on his side pulling me in a embrace. He pulled the covers under us and he relaxed. "You know you enjoyed it, I'm surprised Aisha, where did all that pride go? Just awhile before you were yelling at me for something and just a second ago I had you begging me to fuck your pu-" I slapped my hand over his mouth and I felt I was going to faint from all the heat rushing to my head. I didn't want to hear that. That was TO embarrassing, even though that was probably the best damn thing I had in my life it was pride crushing that Elsword did it to me, after all this time I had scolding him for all these years. "Don't...Say it." He chuckled again and pulled me closer, "Alright, sleep okay? I know your tired." My eyes widened, I just then closed them and smiled softly. "Your amazing…" I could hear him chuckle once more before sleep took over me.

* * *

**The Lemon/Lime has ended! Remember you have read at your OWN risk and this is a Rated M Story! So it does contain Rated M Content! I give this warning because I know there is young readers, though this isn't against the rules it is still appropriate to put a warning just incase.**

* * *

**POV Switch! || Rena! (4 Hours later!)**

I watched as the 4 upstairs come down, the guys went outside to relax as the sun began to set, I noticed Chung had this goofy grin on his face, it was almost enough to make me start giggling, but the only time I know a man would get that kind of smile is only when he…

"Rena! I need to talk to you!" Aisha skipped over to me with a large smile on her face. Chung didn't…She sat down next to me and she seemed way to happy. "Aisha…why do you have such a big grin on your face? What happened?" She smiled and wider and I was honestly getting freaked out by it. "That's what I'm going to tell you." She gestured me to come closer to a whisper, what ever it was it was a secret. "Me and Elsword had sex." My eyes widened and I fell out of my chair from the surprise. It was no way she said that, there was no way. Aisha and Elsword damn near hated each other…I knew Elsword could be charming and maybe a bad boy type but…This was just shocking. "Your lying!" I said as I climbed back in my chair, she shook her head keeping the grin, oh man she really wasn't lying. "Nope. We really did. I felt like I had to tell someone." I felt touched that she decided to tell me this of all people, Aisha really didn't trust anyone with secrets that may hurt her pride. She gestured me to come close again and I did slowly. "You wouldn't believe this…But he's a monster in bed…" My eyes went wide again, she fully enjoyed it too. "Aisha…Elsword wasn't your first right?" Her face flushed slightly, Elsword WAS her first, I hope he wasn't toying with her heart, I saw Miharu come in with a big grin on her face too. That meant…

"Hey Rena! I gotta tell you something!"

"**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN THIS HOUSE!"**

* * *

**Rena: I'm left out of all the fun...**

**Aisha:...I can't believe...I...**

**Elsword: You loved it. **

**Aisha: -blushing and doesn't answer-**

**Elsword: See, she does.**

**Miharu: Don't push her. **

**Chung: You can't talk Miharu.**

**Miharu:...You came onto me.**

**Chung: You didn't stop me.**

**Raven: Oooooo**

**Everyone else: SHUT UP RAE!**

**Raven: Meanies..Anyways, Later.**

**Miharu: Later may be a LONG TIME! Hope you enjoyed the long chapter! **


	3. System Check! Emotion Installing!

**Miharu: I'm on a roll! I got a long chapter in the next day. Yay!**

**Rena: You are doing pretty well.**

**Aisha: Eve gets her chance in the spotlight this chapter~**

**Eve: Aisha what do you mean by 'Spotlight'?**

**Miharu: Oh there is another Lemon in this chapter! Don't worry I put the warning just incase anyone didn't want to read it! **

**Chung: That's sweet of you.**

**Miharu: Awww~ Your making me blush, thank you.**

**Elsword: Apparently we have gaming systems in Elrios..**

**Miharu: Oh yeah! There are references to games in this chapter as well! I enjoyed writing that part ALOT I hope you enjoy reading it.**

**Chung: Me and Elsword are like best buds.**

**Miharu: -cough-Bromance-cough-**

**Elsword and Chung: What was that?**

**Miharu: Nothing~! Anyways! Enjoy!**

* * *

**System Check...! Emotion Installing?!**

* * *

**POV || Eve!**

"What the hell guys?! Your so strange I can never understand you humans." I scoffed and crossed my arms, the others just gave me bright smile and giggled slightly, I rolled my eyes and walked outside. Rena wanted Elsword and Chung to come inside for a talk but I didn't bother asking why, it was probably something I didn't want to know about. I saw them outside chatting casually. I walked up to them and they raised a eyebrow, my eyebrows creased in anger and a bared my teeth, Elsword and Chung seemed scared but Raven seemed as if he could care less. "Elsword, Chung, Rena requests a talk with you in the kitchen." They nodded quickly and complied, they rushed from the backyard into the house. Raven just leaned back and sighed. He sat up right afterwards and stood up, "I'm going inside." Raven soon began walking inside and I followed him for some reason, I guess I was bored since everyone else was talking about something I really didn't want to hear about.

Raven began walking into the upstairs lounge room and I sat down in there with him, it was completely silent and occasionally I would hear loud laughter from downstairs or yelling. I put my hand on my cheek and rolled my eyes at it. I swear sometimes Humans are the most confusing complex, and stupid beings I've ever been introduced to. I heard Raven sniffing and I turned my sight towards him, his nose crinkled up in a negative like way. "Raven what's wrong?" I raised a eyebrow as I asked him tiredly.

"Your bored obviously...I don't know if it's me but does something smell odd? Like some sort of fumes?" I scoffed I didn't smell a thing honestly. "Maybe you just need to take a-" I cut myself off as I did begin to smell something odd, it was a foreign scent, it smelled as if a plant was burning or something. I couldn't put my finger on it but I knew it wasn't anything good. I was getting a odd sensation in my systems, which was starting to make them react in a odd why. "Huh?" I opened my eyes wide checking the Binary system in my programming checking for any errors. "System Check: Code Nemesis." I spoke quietly. Raven eyed me curiously. "I'm doing a System check…My system is reacting funny to this scent." Raven blinked and pressed his lips together, he raised his arm and stared at it with a lowered gaze.

"It might not be your system. My Nasod arm is kind…of…starting to react funny as well…AGH!" My eyes widened and I ran over to Raven looking at his arm, he was gripping his arm tightly and moving violently in his seat, sweat began beading on his face and I was worrying what was wrong with him. "Raven tell me what's wrong!" I grabbed his arm and was trying to pull his hand from his Nasod arm, I was attempting to open the control panel to check for any errors. "It's trying to take over me! This hasn't happened in years, What the hell is going on?!" Raven panted and I saw his eyes begin to fade away from light and slowly change color, I panicked and once his hand became limp I quickly opened the panel checking the system. I opened my computer panel, "Okay…System stability seems normal, Emotion status…Unsteady?! What's that supposed to mean?! I ran scans in the system to check for bugs or viruses but I couldn't find any. "Wait what's this?" I looked closer in the coding to see something installing, "New emotion added?! What emotion?!" I became frantic, what the hell was going on with his arm! I remember in the past it gave him problems but I thought I fixed it permanently!

The system spoke in a monotone voice from my computer. "New Emotion Added; Identification, Lust." I visibly sweat dropped. The system added something that sounded relatively similar to Love. I had not learned what this word, or emotion more so called 'Lust'. I began searching my inner system bank for information on the word. What the results word made me blush. "Word result found, Definition found for the requested word; Lust. Definition; A Very strong sexual desire, a strong overcoming when hormones begin taking over causing someone to be very flirtatious and seductive." I shut the computer off immediately. I stared towards the distant wall taking in the information. "Just what the hell came over that arm?" I put a hand on my forehead chuckling nervously. "Eve calm down, it's probably nothing to scatter my sys- AHH~!" I moaned loudly at a foreign touch that came from my small breasts. "W-what..?" "Eve…Don't be afraid…" I heard Raven's husky baritone voice by my ear and my eyes widened in terror. He trailed kisses down my neck and I began to melt into the feeling. "Raven…" I moaned out his name as I leaned my back against his hard chest. I felt him sweep me off my feet and carrying me bridal style, he began walking towards his bedroom and opened and closed the door, locking it behind him. He set me down on the bed. I stared at him in curiosity. This smell that was in the air was getting to me as well…It was making me what Humans call…Horny.

* * *

**Be aware that Lemon/Lime is appearing for awhile! I am putting this bold text to let you know the area of the text it will be appearing in, if you know you are not supposed to be reading this kind of content, or you feel it would ruin the pairings for you in any kind of way, shape or form. DO NOT READ! Rated M content is up ahead, I have put another paragraph to notify you of when the Lemon/Lime ends! So if you wish to skip over this part, please scroll down til you see the next paragraph, if you do read it, Enjoy~!**

* * *

"Raven…W-what are you doing?" My lower lip quivered and he leaned down kissing me deeply on the lips, it was bliss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and continued with him, kissing back strangely, I felt tempted to. My systems were beginning to go crazy again and I shouted in my head for them to shut up. This experience was pleasurable maybe not all human things are bad. He grabbed my arms and pinned them over my head deepening the kiss, I felt my lips becoming swollen from how rough he was doing it but I honestly didn't care. It felt nice. "I'm going to make you feel like a Queen." My eyes widened in disbelief and my blush deepened on my cheeks. "H-huh?" Raven used his Nasod claw to take off my Nemesis armor, I shivered at the new temperature, my body was exposed to him, I still had my boots on but he didn't bother with that.

Raven leaned down and licked around my breasts, I moaned loudly at the sensation, I didn't realize how sensitive my breasts were, I never engaged in something like this as long as I've been living. He moved down slightly and began sucking on my now hardened nipples. I could see him smirking at the sight and my blush only deepened. He toyed with them biting on them slightly causing a bit of pain but it was a good feeling nevertheless. My body squirmed under his, I found I couldn't stay still, series of moans erupted from me and I began panting. Raven rubbed my stomach then slowly down my legs. He slipped off my white panties and opened my legs, I quickly closed them back and Raven looked at me with a amused expression. "Scared?" That did it, I scowled and opened my legs back, Raven just rolled his eyes and he rubbed my area with his human hand, I could tell I had became very wet down there and I was wondering why. His hand massaged me and I relaxed with a content expression on my face. I felt his finger soon come inside of me and I let out the loudest sound of pleasure I ever heard emit from me. He began thrusting his finger inside of me and I panted with the feeling, I was getting hot all over and I could see Raven getting extremely happy, or was that what human's called 'Turned on'?

He thrusted deeper into me and began hitting a wall which was causing me a slight pain, I twitched and let out a groan and Raven stopped, he sat me up as he stood up. I stared at Raven with confusion. He unzipped his pants pulling out what I guess what was called a 'Penis'? I stared at it in wonder, it was big, well his in particular. I felt my hand reaching out curiously touching it, feeling it throb slightly, it was a odd feeling but I didn't pull away from it. I saw Raven's face change to a expression of slight pleasure, which told me this must've felt good to him. I wanted him to feel the same way he made me feel, so I began rubbing his length slightly. He began moaning against it and I then realized this was something he probably wanted me to do. I began speeding up with my rubbing and he began panting, getting more curious, I put my mouth on the tip of his length and sucked on it slightly, the taste wasn't good or bad, but from the increase in volume I could tell he enjoyed this even more. I began going deeper with my sucking and his moaning and panting became more rapid. I was beginning to enjoy this, I began speeding up and licking around his length. I must've gotten carried away because Raven patted my head causing me to pull away.

"Your good at this…" He breathed out heavily, I blushed and turned away. He pushed me down lightly on the bed, I found out that I had began drooling slightly at his size and I wiped my mouth in shame and embarrassment at my rudeness. He chuckled and I smiled softly. This was nice, Raven leaned over me and aimed his self for my entrance with his length and I prepared myself for it. He slowly pushed his self inside of me and I gasped at how tightly and how much strain Raven had trying to get inside of me. I moaned loudly at the feeling, It hurt quite a bit, this was the first time this has happened to me and I wasn't used to this feeling. Raven panted as he adjusted his self and gave me time to adjust as well. "Eve I have to do something and its going to hurt alright?" I nodded slowly, but confused. Raven thrusted his self hard into me and I felt something rip inside of me, it was even more painful then getting attacked by those demons! "OOOOW!" I shouted in pain and Raven silenced me with a chaste kiss. "Calm down…" I nodded and prepared myself once more, I felt Raven begin to thrust into me slowly allowing me to slowly recover. I panted at the feeling, I can't put into words of how I felt. He began speeding up and I was taken into a foreign world but of absolute pleasure.

* * *

**The Lemon/Lime has ended! Remember you have read at your OWN risk and this is a Rated M Story! So it does contain Rated M Content! I give this warning because I know there is young readers, though this isn't against the rules it is still appropriate to put a warning just incase.**

* * *

**POV Switch! || Rena! **

"No way!" I exclaimed loudly putting my hands on the table, Elsword leaned back in his seat casually with a proud smirk, Aisha had a embarrassed blush on her cheeks at Elsword's statement. "Way." Me and Miharu giggled at his response, Chung only shook his head resting it on the palm of his hand, he yawned and he did seemed kind of drained. But I already knew why he was. "Hey Chung~! Why you so tired sweetie?" I asked sweetly and stared at him resting my head on both of my hands staring at him, he raised a eyebrow curiously and shrugged it off like it was nothing. "I'm fine." I rolled my eyes and smacked his hand, he recoiled and stared at me with disbelief. "What the hell was that for?!" I smirked at him and he raised an eyebrow. "I know what you did." I let my teeth show and Chung really was acting as if he didn't do anything. "What are you-" "You and Miharu." His eyes widened and he turned away with a faint blush, but I caught the smile that appeared on his features and I couldn't help but smile back. I saw Miharu blushing badly. "So THAT's who I heard moaning in the other room!" Aisha said in a Matter of factly. Miharu looked as if she would faint from the blood rushing to her head and I couldn't hold back my laughter. "So how was he?" I asked with a surly smirk. Miharu's eyes with wide with shock. "You seriously aren't asking me that are you?!" Me and Aisha raised a eyebrow saying 'You seriously thinking we aren't going to ask that?' She sighed and gestured us to come closer, Elsword and Chung eyed us curiously. "Honestly, he may seem like a innocent guy but…He literally turns to like a Sex god in bed." I let out a girly squeal and Aisha laughed heartily. "What are you guys saying about me?" Chung asked with a amused smile. "Nothing~!" Me and Aisha mused. I thought about a question and tapped my chin. "So…Who do you two think is bigger." Aisha and Miharu slammed their hands on the table. "RENA WHAT THE HELL KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!" I laughed so hard and fell out of my chair, I saw Elsword and Chung staring at each other with competitive grins. Oh joy this was going to be hilarious.

"10 bucks says I'm bigger than you Chung." Elsword said with a competitive grin, Chung's matched his and his eyes glinted, "Your on!" "Wait what are you two doing?!" Miharu shouted out in confusion. They both unzipped their pants pulling out their penises and took measurements. I just stared trying to keep my breath. I was almost dead from laughter. "AHA I'M BIGGER ELBOY!" Chung shouted, Elsword pouted and zipped up his pants crossing his arms. "God damn it, Chung. That's unnatural!" Chung let out a 'humph' and zipped his back up. All of us girls were blushing at the exchange. "8 Inches isn't unnatural Elsword." Chung said calmly. "Oh don't get a big head I'm just one inch smaller than you." Elsword said with a scowl. "That was a horrible pun." Chung said with a amused smirk. I began cracking up again at Chung's comeback. "THAT WASN'T A PUN!" Elsword shouted flailing his arms.

"You guys are unbelievable." Miharu said shaking her head and face palming. Chung held his hand out towards Elsword and he let out a irritated sigh pulling money from his pocket and smacking it into Chung's hand, he just smiled triumphantly. I looked at the clock, it was turning around Six in the evening, we should be getting ready for the New Years Eve party. I gained a smile of content on my face, a Party…After all this, we could finally relax and actually have a giant party, no not a Ball at the Royale's Palace…a PARTY! "WHOOOOO!" I threw my hands in the air shouting and the other's stared at me as if I had grown another head. I just smiled brightly. "Miharu, Aisha! Let's go in the bathroom and get ready for the Party at the Palace tonight, I could use a good bath and hair wash." I gripped my hair in a distasteful way. Even though I was a warrior didn't mean I didn't care about my hygiene. "You're lucky that bathroom is like a Spa Rena." Aisha mumbled out, I just laughed. "Oh Eve! I'll go get her you and Miharu go ahead okay? I'll meet you there!" Just as I got up and sprinted towards the step Eve came walking down the stairs in a disoriented way and a huge blush on her cheeks, her hair was tasseled and messy and she seemed to be in a sheet of sweat.

"Eve what happened to you?" Eve's blush just widened and she scowled turning the other way. "It's nothing. What is it?" She asked in a low voice that sort of hurt me at the tone. I just gave her a soft smile and her expression soon softened and a look of regret filled her eyes. "We're going to take a bath together with the other girls to get ready for the Party at the Palace, come on." She nodded and gripped her head and scowled. I giggled and patted her head. She pouted at me and we both ended up laughing in the end.

"Hey Chung, watch me play a game?" I heard Elsword out in the distance. I forgot we had a gaming system in this amazing house that government of Hamel bought for us. "Sure. What game?" I heard Chung yawn and stretch out. I turned around to observe their conversation now slightly interested in it. I saw Elsword smirk slightly. "Lollipop Chainsaw." I saw Chung smirk slightly which looked quite alluring on the pretty boy. "There's No way you got that." Elsword leaned back smugly. "Way I got it." Chung threw his head back and laughed. "You sound gay!" Chung clutched his stomach and Elsword just rolled his eyes and laughed slightly. Talk about a Bromance. I walked into the giant bathroom. It was BEAUTIFUL!

It was golden with a cream colored marble floor that shimmered. It had several towel racks and a area with a Shower sprayer and several different scented Shampoos and conditioners organized on a nearby shelf. A Giant bathtub that was big enough for 4 had a golden rim with a white base that glowed brightly, the area was insolated and had it's own steam room in the back. This was solely a BATHROOM with no toilets or a sink, just showers and a Bath. It was open so it was meant for friends obviously. Scented soaps and nicely scented body wash laid assorted on a cabinet on the wall. My jaw slacked at the sight.

I looked off to my side to see Miharu and Aisha stripping off their clothes slowly. Miharu had a little trouble unzipping that Rider suit from over her breasts and I found that slightly funny. I sort of blushed at their body figures. I shook my head from those thoughts, wondering why I was having those kind of thoughts about a female anyways. I began stripping my clothes off as well. I tossed them into the bin to wash later and so did Miharu and Aisha. I turned on the bath water filling it with Vanilla scented bubbles and I could feel the stress floating away from me at the smell. I saw Eve come in shortly and she took her clothes off too. Her breasts were slightly larger than I expected. It must've been her armor slightly binding them.

"Eve-Chan! I thought your breasts were small!" Eve blushed slightly and put a hand on her breasts staring down at them for a while, she smiled softly. "I thought they were small." She stared at Aisha's breasts and smirked feeling quite smug "You are though Aisha." Aisha's eyebrow twitched and she began growling and scowling. I covered my mouth and turned off the water as the tub was full already. "At least mines aren't humongous like Miharu's and Rena's! I bet theirs get in the way all the time!" I pouted and just as if we had twin minds. Me and Miharu both shouted "THEY DO NOT GET IN THE WAY!" Miharu had stamped her foot and shoved her arms down acciendently hitting her breasts knocking her down to the floor, she became dizzy. "Uhhhh…" She laid on the ground spread out without moving and I began doubling over laughing. Eve and Aisha did as well. "I TOLD YOU!" Aisha was laughing so hard it was beginning to sound something like 'Ahahaha!' and she fell on her back laughing. I wiped a tear from my eye and helped Miharu up. Me and Miharu got in the bath tub while Aisha and Eve used the Shower Sprouts to wash their hair first.

I stared at Miharu's breasts with shock as she washed herself, I realized they were about the same size, if not slightly larger than mines. They weren't like this until she had apparently turned into a Vampire, I guess changing like that actually does change your body. I pounced on her and she jumped in shock. "Rena what are you-?!" I groped her from behind playfully fondling her breasts hearing her squeak and moan slightly and I kept trying to figure out what caused this. "Come here! These can't be real!" I shouted playfully. Miharu arched her back and my body leaned forward and aligned with hers.

"What are they…" Aisha spoke through the loudness and turned around in shock scrubbing her hair clean, Eve smirked and just turned around calmly washing her hair. "Even though you guys can act so weird, I can honestly say that I love and enjoy this." Eve sighed with content and I just smiled.

**POV Switch! || Elsword!**

"SPARKLE HUNTING!" I shouted loudly leaning back on the couch rocking it slightly. I was having a blast with this game, It was so fun yet so….bootleg at the same time, meaning it was horrible how things worked. The Zombies cursed at you and almost acted like humans. The Bosses were funny as all hell and I was on the 5th Stage. I was at a Stage called The Cathedral getting ready to fight the final boss. I had just saved the Final kid who may I add WAS A PAIN IN THE ASS TO DO! Chung was having a time just laughing and he seemed like he would become hoarse eventually. "Els Stop Sparkle Hunting!" I ignored and did it again. "SPARKLE HUNTING!" "STOP IT!" I almost dropped the controller laughing. I was at the final room apparently and it was 32 Zombies that just popped out of the ground, I smirked and activated the Star Soul Gauge and began doing the Holy Chainsaw combo, full of panty shots may I add. I ended up getting Max which left the screen all Pink and sparkle-ly... I kept getting 7 and my screen was beginning to shake and I was lagging. "OH MY GOD SO MUCH GLITTER MAN!" Chung shouted covering his eyes in a dramatic way. "I'M NOT EVEN TOUCHING ANYTHING NOW!" I shouted and threw my controller on the floor and I rolled all on the couch laughing.

"Ah…Ah…Hahaha! Okay Okay It's over!" I picked up the controller and jumped down in the hole that apparently Juliet's father made with his mastermind plan. I listened to the music and relaxed, it was kind of eerie but good. "Oh man final boss. How do you think it's gonna be?" Chung asked as he looked at me. I shrugged and leaned forward eager. As the screen finally loaded that Emo dickhead appeared on screen and I let out a groan. "Him again?!" Chung face palmed. Juliet's Chainsaw got shot and I raised a eyebrow and said 'Huh' at the same time she did. This guy came out of the woodwork with a flaming Motorcycle like from Ghost Rider shooting at her with a Guitar that apparently had a Machine gun installed in it. "This motherfucka is Tall~." Chung started laughing and stared at the screen. "Oh god he is tall look at those legs dude!" He had a deep voice and was almost casually talking to Juliet. Juliet jumped at him and he drove his guitar up blocking the attack with it taking them to this sparkle dimension of 'Awesomeness' She jumped back and got ready. "ROCK 'N ROLL IS HERE TO STAY! YOUR NOT!" I heard the guy going by the name of Lewis Legend shouted. "Oh my god I love this guy already." I spoke out of the blue, I saw Chung nod in agreement. "Most badass line in the entire game. Good comeback after that annoying Josey James asshole." Chung leaned back as I watched Lewis, charge at me and I dodged easily. I used the Armadillo Spin Draining half of his health. "GOD DAMN! And Yeah that guy was annoying, well his voice was sort of awesome." I waited til he got close again and his health drained but he was still driving. "What the Hell?" I looked around wondering if I was supposed to shoot at him. "Els look out!" Chung shouted pointing. "HUH?!" I turned sharply and hit the Y button just in time to catch Lewis's attack. "SHIT!" I began smashing the Y button afraid he may instant kill me or something if I fucked up. I ended up knocking him off the bike and he leaned down, It was then I really saw how long his legs were. "You…are a tall Mother-AH!" I had ran up to him and he whacked me with his guitar, Chung fell off the couch laughing kicking his legs in the air like a child. "Oh you 'bout to get it, COME HERE! I'MA GETCHA!" I shouted rushing at him and I sliced his legs at the kneecaps, and He still seemed the same height as Juliet! What the hell!

"All Right, Chickie, keep up now. We gonna fly. You Ready? Now let's go…to the depths of HELL!" I stared aw struck, this guy summoned a fucking metal elephant and attached him self to it. "Elephant… Rock! Sorry to keep you waiting!" That's when the next phase started. "Shit just got real." Chung said sitting up. He was charging towards me and I ran backwards, just to find the most broken animation in the game, It was a running forward animation but I was moving sideways. "OHMYGOD THAT'S A HORRIBLE ANIMATION I APPROVE OF!" I shouted tears coming to my eyes. Lewis whacked me with a saw and I lost a good bit of health. "Ow…OHMYGOD THIS SOUNDTRACK IS AWESOME!" When he got tired I ran up to him and Gave him the Armadillo spin draining his health again. Wow that move was so cheap. "Elsword this soundtrack is bringing tears to my eyes man." Chung turned up the sound and I sliced Lewis a few times bringing him to his Finishing stage.

"We're getting Punk'd right? When's Ashton Kutcher gonna pop out?" I heard nick say. I swear my head was going to explode from how much I was laughing. "OH MY GOD ELS JUST END IT BEFORE I DIE!" I quickly ended it and it ended with a Bang…literally. The explosion was awesome and that Emo dude started bitchin again. He summoned the ACTUAL final boss which looked like a Mega fat and ugly rottened skin Behemoth Elvis. "Oh my god…and I thought this game was already funny enough." I heard Rena say from behind me. I turned around to see the girls dressed him some if I shall say, pretty sexy dresses for the party, Miharu wore a black dress with spaghetti straps and heels and kept her ponytail. Eve wore a white one with black designs in certain areas that was shoulder-less. Rena wore a Dark green dress that fit tightly around her figure and she had no straps either. Aisha wore a Lavender dress that came really high on the thighs and the top was slanted diagonally with one shoulder having a sleeve and the other one not having one, she wore dark velvet stilettos and her hair down. Rena had put her hair in a bun and Eve's hair was done in a French braid. They all looked beautiful.

"You guys planning on coming home with some guy or something?" I spoke jokingly. Rena waved her hand and laughed. "You guys go get ready, the Party bus is going to be out here soon to take us down there. Make sure you get Raven where ever he is." Rena walked towards the front girls and the other girls followed, they waited outside while I turned off the XBOX 360 and went into the bathroom waiting for Raven and Chung. This New Year's was going to be a blast!

* * *

**Miharu: Run Devil Run Run, Run Devil Run. Run Devil Run Run!**

**Aisha: STOP LISTENING TO JAPANESE MUSIC**

**Miharu: BUT ITS AWESOME!**

**Aisha: SOMEONE STOP HER THEY'RE TAKING OVER HER MIND!**

**Everyone else: So?**

**Aisha: Whaddya mean So! **

**Miharu: OH YAY! Marina and The Diamonds!**

**Aisha: Who's that?**

**Miharu: I dunno, but I'm pretty sure they aren't American...**

**Rena: Oh I love them! Have you heard that song Bubblegum Bitch? AMAZING!**

**Miharu: I know right?**

**Rena and Miharu: I'm gonna be your Bubblegum Bi-**

**Raven: SAYONARA!**


	4. A Confession Beyond Years

**Miharu: We are back~!**

**Raven: You've really been rolling in with the uploads**

**Miharu: I wasn't actually planning on working on anything today cause I was so tired..**

**Aisha: Plus you were a bit angry...**

**Miharu: Ehehehe...yeah**

**Elsword: -hugs Miharu-**

**Miharu: -mega flustered now-**

**Rena: Oh? Miharu DO you like Elsword?**

**Miharu: NO! **

**Aisha Rena and Eve: She's totally head over heels for him**

**Miharu: AM NOT!**

**Aisha Rena and Eve: ARE TOO!**

* * *

**A Confession Beyond Years**

* * *

We were on the party bus goofing off and jumping around on the seats like stupid high school students. I laughed and giggled all the way. We were in the back of course, listening to music and leaning back in the seats as if they were recliners, I watched the buildings fade in and out as we drove through the city of Hamel, the water cascading from what seemed like the sky and the late night moon shining making the water glisten and radiate captivating you with a single glance, it was a peaceful sight that put me in a state of tranquility. I closed my eyes as I imagined myself floating in the middle of that endless ocean with the moon's rays glistening on me.

"GIRL I GOTTA GO! FINISHED WITH THE SHOW! IF YOU WANNA FUCK ME I WON'T SAY NO!" My head instantly snapped up at the obnoxious loud noise. "Oh my god Elsword stop it!" I heard Chung say through chuckles of his own, Elsword was goofing off laughing uncontrollably in his seats Aisha and Eve were leaning on each other and Miharu just stared at them dumbfounded but a slight grin of amusement grew on her features that I saw eventually. I saw the Royale's Castle up ahead and I sat up.

"We're here!" I heard the Party bus shout, Elsword ran down the steps and of course showed first, I could hear yells of the people, cheering for him and shouting his name in honor. Everyone loved him, Aisha slowly walked out next and people shouted even louder for her, guys mainly, she smirked and waved casually as if it wasn't a big deal, I knew she was growing smug, I decided to go out next, I heard continuous shouts and the roaring was almost deafening. Raven, Eve, Chung and then Miharu followed shortly after. We all walked into the palace. We all stood awestruck at the beauty, well all of us except Chung. He stared at it with a distance sad look in his eyes. He gave a short chuckle and walked forward. "This sure brings back memories." I felt slightly bad, I had forgotten Chung was born here, he's back home now. His father is still missing though; we never could find him even after we defeated Ran.

Music began booming through the place and I visibly winced, I saw Miharu get a tad angry holding her head, she still had those Demon ears, and they had become fuzzier though. She went and walked over to the bar and order a drink and drunk the shot quick. She grabbed another one and leaned across the counter. I sat next to her with a smirk on my features. She was trying to drink the headache she was most likely getting away. "Miharu drinking really? You may do something you'll regret." She looked at me with lazy eyes, I let a sweat bead down my forehead she was already drunk, what a lightweight. "Aaaahhh…Nah…I'll be fine." I saw the others coming over and staring at us curiously. I just put a finger to my mouth to signal to not say anything. I got a idea. "Hey Bartender, give me a few bottles of vodka would ya?" The Bartender nodded and handed me 7 bottles for the each of us. This was going to be fun, time to play a little game.

"Rena what are you planning?" Raven asked with a tad amusement in his voice, my smirk widened. "How do you guys think of a little drinking game?" Everyone's eyes widened and they looked amongst each other. Smirks grew on their faces as well. "HELL YEAH!" They all shouted. I bounced up and Miharu followed, she still looked normal but her cheeks were just flushed. We went up to a bedroom. It was decorated pretty nicely and it was large. That's what you see when you go to a royal palace. We all sat in a circle and I passed everyone a bottle.

"Alright we're gonna play a game. If you ever did what someone says you drink. If you didn't do it then you don't drink. Simple right?" They all nodded and unscrewed the caps on their drinks. I leaned back thinking of something to say. "If you ever been in a Love Triangle." Raven Elsword and Chung drank. My eyes widened comically. They stared at all of us and just shrugged. "What we've have." I couldn't help but just laugh. I could understand maybe Chung and Raven but Elsword no.

Aisha raised her hand eagerly. "Me next!" I nodded and she grinned broadly. "If you've ever burned something for no reason." Aisha took a Drink and So did Elsword. I shrugged, me being an elf Fire was a huge fear to us and to nature so we tried staying far away from it. Aisha being a mage and her teaching Elsword I wasn't too surprised at their answers.

"I'll go next." Eve spoke silently. "If you've ever dreamed of being royalty." Aisha Elsword Raven and Miharu drunk that time. The only reason Eve and Chung didn't drink was because they WERE actually royalty. I could see Elsword's cheeks becoming flush and I bit back a giggle. Miharu was leaning back casually just thinking and Raven was about to go next.

"Alright… If you've ever drunk until you passed out." Raven Chung and Elsword drunk. I only blinked at them before keeling over laughing. I wish I could've been there to see something like that. Again I could understand Raven, he was an adult, and Chung probably had to drink since he was a prince but Elsword was just a knight. Well he could've partied with others and drunk his self stupid then.

"Okay…If you've ever ran into a glass door thinking it wasn't there." Miharu Elsword and Aisha shamefully drunk. I giggled under my breath. I've never done that before but I have heard of it happening several times to other people, honestly I never understood how that could happen. I stared at Miharu and Elsword; they were really flushed from their drinking. Miharu had her legs brought up close to her chest and was hugging herself close like a small child and Elsword was laying on his back with a blank expression, just staring up at the wall. I got another idea in my mind; I was evil for thinking of this.

"GAME SWITCH!" I shouted throwing my arms in the air, I put the top on my bottle of vodka and grinned broadly at the others, "So which game next?" Eve asked with a tilt of her head. I let out a surly smirk and Eve showed more confusion in her features. "Truth or Dare." Everyone shot up and stared at me. I only crossed my arms letting the smirk keep its place on my face. "Aisha you can go first." She smiled brightly and looked around.

"Raven, Truth or dare?" Raven seemed thoughtful for a second then he shook his head. "Truth." Aisha made a pout and I laughed a bit. "Is it true that you have a crush on Miharu?" His eyes widened and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks, he shook his head rapidly. "No, I don't." Aisha just smirked and leaned back, honestly not believing him. I laughed a bit as well. I wanted to hurry up and get my little plan over with right away so I decided to go next.

"Elsword, Truth or Dare?" I asked, I knew Elsword was a person who always welcomed a challenge so I asked him. "Dare." He let out a smirk that showed his sharp teeth which almost looked like fangs. "I dare you to stay in a room with Miharu for the rest of the night." Everyone but me and Elsword let out gasps. Miharu just blinked at me nervously and had a confused expression on her features. Elsword just got up calmly and looked at Miharu. "I was hoping to hang around more but I'll never back down from a dare. Let's go Miharu." She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he did the same sort of mocking her and making a silent 'I'm not playing.' Gesture. She shook her head and got up.

"There's a bedroom next door, you guys can use that." Chung spoke softly and just laid back. We all were slightly buzzed and I felt like having some fun, I wondered what was going to happen between Elsword and Miharu. I leaned back and watched as Elsword and Miharu walked out of the room we were in. Raven looked at me then smirked with a roll of his eyes. "Rena your evil." I smirked widely and lowered my eyes. "I know."

**POV Switch! || Miharu!**

I walked through the hallway to the room next door with Elsword. The music downstairs was booming and I felt like dancing, Elsword cautiously opened the door and grabbed my arm when he realized it was open, he dragged me in and closed to door locking it. I don't understand why he locked it but I didn't question it. I was really tipsy, I had drunk a lot of vodka and so had he. I laid on the bed because I was feeling kind of dizzy, Elsword leaned against a nightstand in the room and yawned, it was really late and New Years was on its way. I looked to the side at a clock seeing that it was around 9 o' clock. It was still a few hours left. I sighed and sat up. "Hey Elsword…"

Elsword raised an eyebrow and turned his body towards me and put a hand on his hip. "What's up?" I stared at him with a smile I looked at the canopy of the bed and swayed my legs back and forth. "I remember when we first met. You wanted to kill me because you thought I was a demon…" Elsword expression became blank and he walked over to me and sat on the bed softly, the mattress making a slight bounce. "And I was cold to you…" I turned towards him with a small smile on my face. "But now we're stuck in the same room together." Elsword only nodded and creased his eyebrows staring at me with focus. "Why were you so cold to me anyways?" I turned away and just shrugged. "You wanted to kill me! That's why." Elsword scowled and his eyes flashed in anger, I growled slightly and stood up, he did as well. "Well what the hell you'd expect you're a Half-Demon! You could've killed all of us for all I know!" I grinded on my teeth hurting my jaw slightly. "Well I didn't! You're such an asshole! Still today! Do you still not trust me?!" He started baring his teeth and I could see the sharp canines showing out more clearly now. "Well maybe I don't trust you!" My eyes widened in shock and in anger, I started shaking in anger. "FUCK YOU!" I raised my hand to slap him but in the process he caught me by the wrist and squeezed it. I winced in pain as I felt the blood stop and my skin becoming bruised under the pressure.

"Let go!" I yanked my arm as hard as I could but he didn't even budge and his grip tightened even further. I yelled out in pain and slowly I stopped moving hoping he would stop. My shoulders slacked and my knees began to weaken. I stared up at him with wide eyes and he had a solid serious expression staring intently at me, his eyes were reading me. I felt captivated by him, flashes of the battles I had with him went across my mind and then it stopped right there. "Elsword…Let me go," I held my head down in embarrassment and shame. "Please…just let me go." His grip didn't loosen. I looked up and raised a eyebrow at him wondering what was his problem. He let out a surly smirk and yanked my arm forward tossing me onto the bed, he quickly climbed on top of me pinning my arms above my head grabbing the wrists. He stared at me as I struggled to get from under him. I began panicking wondering what he was planning to do. He placed on knee on my leg to prevent me from moving around so much, I stopped briefly and stared at him with tears brimming my eyes.

"Elsword…?" I blinked and stared at him. His expression became angry and my eyes widened and fear and in confusion. "What's...?" "You can't admit it…" I tilted my head in confusion wondering where that statement came from. "Excuse me?" My eyebrow creased daring him to explain his self. "You can't admit that you actually like me." My eyes widened at his answer and my cheeks flushed, I grinded on my teeth and he pressed harder against me, I let out a yell in pain that sounded more like a moan. I closed my eyes wincing. "I knew it! And it's more than that! You actually have a crush on me don't you!" I shook my head like crazy trying to shake it away. I didn't want to hear it or admit it. "SHUT UP!" I felt his hand release on one of my wrists but only to be followed by a powerful slap against my cheek that made me snap my head the side sharply. I turned towards him slowly my eyes wide and a tear drop fell down my cheek. "You…." He stared at me with those serious eyes again. "You loved me…Didn't you? No, you still love me." My face flushed brightly and I turned away not wanting to look at his eyes, my heart raced at his words. "Look at me." I turned slowly towards him and his face was a lot closer than it was before, I could feel his breathe on my face and it sent pleasurable shivers down my spine. I could feel his lips brushing against mine. "Admit it…" I could feel his lips move up into a smirk, as well as see it. I remained silent for a long time and I closed my eyes gaining the courage. "I…Love You…Elsword." I breathed softly against his lips. He pressed his lips softly against my sucking my bottom lip making me arch my back in pleasure.

"Els…" I panted between kisses as it became more heated and he rubbed his hands against my body, eventually he pulled away long enough for me to get a sentence out. "Elsword why are you doing this…?" He just smiled softly at me and lowered his eyes. "You may have not noticed but I've always liked you too, I love your personality and strength. Your confidence and will." My face flushed to the color of Elsword's unnatural red hair and he patted my cheek. He rubbed his thumb down to my mouth and brushed against my fang. "You know…" He moved his mouth close to my neck and let his hot breath out on it that made my insides go crazy and I mewled at the feeling. "I'm the same as you." My eyes went wide and I almost heard a loud hissing sound coming from Elsword. "ELSWORD WHAT ARE-" I felt fangs penetrate my neck deeply and suck the blood from me. It was pleasurable at the same time painful I squirmed under him and he pressed his body close to mine limitating my movement.

He pulled away, my blood dripping from his fangs. I stared into his now Blood red glowing eyes. I became hypnotized by the sight and I felt my senses react, I felt myself become submissive and affectionate immediately to him and him only, I desired him. "Els…" I leaped up and hugged him tightly and he hugged me back. I could feel his beating heart pounding hard. The beating heart of a living vampire, abnormal, a rarity. That's why I always liked Elsword, he was unique…so different. The bite he did to me ran through my systems like magic. He leaned close to my ear. "You're mines now…" I nodded and he sucked on my neck hard to the point it caused severe pain, I know a bruise was forming on my neck but I could care less.

We pulled away and stared at each other deeply. I never knew Elsword could be so mature. We stared at each other longer and we began to lean in, my eyes lowered as I stared at him and my heart raced. Are lips was inches apart.

**BANG!**

I jumped off the bed from the loud sound and looked around frantically Elsword pulled out his Rune Slayer sword and climbed off of the bed looking around like a Lion on alert. "What the hell was that?!" Elsword looked down at me with a sly and surly smirk. "I would think you of all people would know." His expression became serious and he stared down at me. "It was a gunshot, and that wasn't from Chung Silver shooter." Elsword walked towards the balcony of the bedroom staring down seeing people scattering for dear life. I followed behind him briefly staring out; I could see hordes of the Shadowed demons accumulating in the distance. I let out a growl and my eyebrows creased in anger at the sight.

"Why are they here we defeated Ran! Why are they all gathering here?!" I shouted as I saw one of those Snipers building up a shot at a different area in the building, Elsword gripped the banister and his sharp fangs showed as he grinded on his teeth. "I have no idea, something isn't right." I looked at him and nodded. He stared at me as well. I bent down slightly and ripped my dress up partially so I could move around easily. Elsword looked at me and blinked with a slight blush on his features I could only smirk at him. "Like what you see?" He looked up at me and let a slight chuckle out before pointing his Great sword briefly at me with a knowing look. "I'm gonna Ravage you when this is over." I rolled my eyes trying to ignore the hot blush coming to my features. We both jumped over the railing and my dress and hair whipped up at the sudden gust of air, when I landed it came down softly and I looked up with glowing red eyes, I didn't have my guns with me.

"Miharu you think you can handle it?!" Elsword shouted at me as he slashed a enemy with his sword and slammed his fist into the beasts stomach shattering the insides with a exploding flame that ruptured until it was nothing left. I only nodded; I ran forward and jumped into the air, drop kicking an enemy making him roll back into a tree with a loud crack, I let out a devilish grin and my eyes flashed dangerously. "Close quarters Combat is my style!" I shouted with amusement. Enemies rushed around me and I only smirked. I back flipped onto one of their necks snapping it instantly, the others rushed me. I used my legs to split down to the ground and I roundhouse kicked the crowd coming towards me. I held out my hand leaning to the side, my hair covering my right eye now. "AKARUI LET'S GO!" Akarui summoned in my hand and I held my hand down standing straight concentrating, "Ex-equip…HEAVEN'S ARMOR!" I shouted undergoing a Dimensional transformation equipping my Heaven's armor. The celestial feeling rushing through my system's as my white armor came onto me.

I dashed forward through the crowd of demon's slashing rapidly as lightning struck and purified them causing them to vanish in front of my eyes. I stabbed and sliced their heads arms, legs and anything possible. I felt a surging pain through my back and part of my Heaven's armor crack. I felt hot liquid drip down my back and I could already realize that it was my blood. I became enraged; I turned sharply and threw my sword at the enemy's head I dashed at them leaping over grabbing the sword and pulling down their body vertically splitting them in half. The mob in my area was cleared, I fell on a knee using Akarui to balance myself, my Heaven's armor vanished and my original clothing popped back onto me. I panted as I felt my temperature rise at the feeling that shot had a plaguing effect that was draining my energy.

"AH! SON OF A BITCH!" I heard Elsword's voice and I looked over towards his area, he was moving around rapidly trying to pat his self down as if he'd been infested with Fire ants. Eventually he unzipped his Rune slayer top and threw it on the ground. He held his head down and turned sharply towards the enemy. I could feel the malice from where I was. "You're gonna pay for that…" He leaned down slightly and balled his fist I closed one eye not wanting to see the after effects of this. "STORM BLADE!" I heard the rapid whirring of the large blades summoned from his body spin around and rip the demon apart and turned into shreds like a lawnmower to grass. I looked forward once the sound stopped and I saw the aftermath, it was only shreds left, I walked up only seeing Elsword's bare back, his baggy pants with his Rune Slayer medallion hanging on his hips loosely. He turned towards me with a serious expression, he was beaded with sweat and slight blood, and he had cuts on his body that was leaking on his skin. I began running towards him.

"Elsword you're hurt!" I put a hand out and he grabbed it firmly. "I'm fine." He sighed and dropped my hand looking around, my vision became hazy and blurry, I felt weak in the knees and I fell forward. Elsword caught me with a hand around my waist and I leaned against his muscle-toned stomach. "You're hurt too." I squeezed him tightly and I slowly dropped to the ground, he came down with me holding me tightly comforting me. "I…have a shot in my back; it's just a plaguing effect. I'll be okay." He only nodded and we then heard explosions in the difference. "Oh don't tell me there's more!" I sighed loudly and banged my fist against the ground. Elsword chuckled and patted my arm pulling me close, my eyes widened and I flushed. "It's Fireworks…Happy New Year, Miharu." I looked in his eyes and he just smiled widely at me and I smiled back. "Happy New year Elsword." As the fireworks went off we just stared at each other. I leaned against Elsword pushing him on his back, we leaned close together until our lips connected, we had a heated make-out session as the Fireworks sounded, the light shining against the tree's and the dark night and waters of the City.

* * *

**Miharu: -blush-...**

**Rena: I knew it. Though I didn't know you liked him this ENTIRE TIME!**

**Everyone Else: *REACTION SHOT***

**Miharu: Y-yeah...I've always liked Els..**

**Elsword: You're mine...-holds-**

**Aisha: TO MUCH TO MUCH MR. PLAYBOY!**

**Eve: -giggle- Elsword's a Playboy~**

**Elsword: So? I can't help it that chicks dig me.**

**Miharu: -death glare- Don't push it...**

**Elsword: -sweatdrop- **

**Raven: Rena your a Madwoman for putting them in the same room.**

**Rena: Oh come on they both were drunk.**

**Elsword and Miharu: THAT'S WHY YOU DID THAT?!**

**Rena: -shrugs- It came out Hunky Dorey in the end didn't?**

**Elsword: Still messed up...**

**Miharu: And Elsword bruised my wrist!**

**Elsword: That's what you get for trying to hit me -rolls eyes-**

**Rena: -giggles- My is he aggressive. Such a man Els.**

**Elsword: -blinks-...I'm 17...**

**Aisha: -facepalm-**

**Miharu: Raven's actual Age in 2nd Class is proven to be 27.**

**Everyone else: WHAT THE FU-?!**

***CONNECTION LOST***


End file.
